Measure of a Hero
by Sky Pie
Summary: Cheiron sends Hercules, Lilith, and Alexia on a special mission that leads to some rocky results. This is a sequel to "Welcome to the Academy."
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE:** Measure of a Hero

**AUTHOR:** Sky Pie

**RATING:** G

**SUMMARY:** Cheiron sends Hercules, Lilith, and Alexia on a special mission that leads to some rocky results. This is a sequel to "Welcome to the Academy."

**DISCLAIMER:** The character of Alexia is mine. All _Young Hercules_ characters do not belong to me and no copyright infringement is intended. This is an original work of fiction. Any similarities to other fan fictions or stories are entirely coincidental.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I began writing this story on June 31, 2003 and completed it on February 3, 2004. However, it suffered severe editing by a thoroughly embarrassed author on July 30, 2006. As much as I hate my writing, I admit that I actually kind of like this one. The people I want to thank know who they are and shall remain nameless in order to protect their reputation and safety.

---

_Tap. Tap. Tap._ The female cadet repeatedly drummed her fingers on the armrest of the elaborately carved wooden chair. She began to shuffle around in her seat, anxious to find out why she was there in the first place. Alexia had been sent to Cheiron's office for a reason unknown to her and was waiting just outside his door. She figured it was because she had gotten into some sort of trouble and was going to be reprimanded for it. Though she couldn't figure out what for; the young brunette hadn't done anything mischievous—at least not in the past few days.

_Maybe he found out about the goose fat incident,_ she thought, but that had been a while back.

"Hey Alexia. What are you doing here?" Lilith asked as she walked over, bringing Alexia out of her thoughts.

"I don't know exactly," she replied. "I was told to come down to Cheiron's office after practice."

"Me too. You don't think we're in trouble, do you?" Lilith queried.

Alexia shrugged. "Knowing us, we very well could be." Even though they were amongst the top cadets at the academy, she and Lilith were infamous for causing a little chaos every now and again—especially to their male peers.

"Hey guys." Hercules said as he approached the two. "What's going on?"

"We were both sent to Cheiron's office, although we don't know why." Lilith told him.

"That's funny, so was I," he remarked.

"Uh-oh. If Hercules got sent down, we're DEFINITELY in trouble!" Alexia exclaimed. Lilith laughed while Hercules made a face at the two girls who found his habit of getting into tangles amusing. He was about to come back with a retort when the office doors were pushed open. The cadets looked up to see Cheiron standing in front of them.

"I've been expecting you three," he said. "Come in." The trio trailed in after the centaur, stopping to stand in front of his desk. He motioned with his hand for them to take a seat, and they did so in the chairs that sat before him. As she glanced around the room, Alexia couldn't help thinking that the wise and kind headmaster could also be pretty intimidating at times.

"So Cheiron, why did you send for us?" Hercules asked.

"I've summoned you three because I have a special assignment for you." The cadets exchanged glances, having renewed interest for the conversation.

"It appears that I have run out of a certain herb, one that is crucial for healing." Cheiron explained. "A small amount of this herb can do wonders, but if taken in a larger dose, the results can be fatal."

Alexia gulped. She didn't like what she was hearing so far.

"To ensure that it won't fall into the wrong hands, a considerable portion is stored inside a cave just north of the academy. I would go and get it myself, but I have a lot of work here that I must attend to. Therefore, I would like the three of you to retrieve it for me."

"But why us?" Alexia asked.

"Because you are some of my most trusted and responsible pupils. You work well together, and I believe that you will be able to handle the task." Hercules, Lilith, and Alexia were all taken aback by their teacher's compliment. Alexia was both baffled and flattered that he held her in such high regard.

"I wouldn't let you go if there was any great danger, but there is always a chance that something could go wrong. That is why I am sending three people. If one of you gets hurt, one can stay with that person and the other can go seek help."

"What about the academy? Won't we be missing a lot?" Lilith inquired.

"You should only be gone for two days at the most. If you return with the herb, I will excuse you of the work that you miss. However, you will have to review the material on your own before final examinations."

The cadets could hardly believe their ears. Getting a break from school _and_ not having to make up work? It was like the Fates were being especially nice to them for some bizarre reason.

"I take it that you all accept my proposition?" Cheiron asked.

"Yes," they replied simultaneously.

A small smile spread across the headmaster's face at his students' enthusiasm. "Good. You will pack your things tonight and begin your journey tomorrow at dawn. I will provide you with a map and some medical supplies in case of an emergency. If you move at a gradual pace, you should return at dusk the following day."

"Listen, Cheiron, thank you for trusting us with this responsibility. It's an honor." Hercules said humbly.

"Yeah, and you can be sure that we won't let you down." Lilith promised.

Cheiron smiled at them again. "You may go now," he said simply, before turning his attention to a manuscript that lay on his desk. The three cadets got up and walked out of the room quietly, but as soon as the door closed behind them, they all let out cheers of delight.

"YES!"

"Whoo-hoo!"

"Two days off!"

"Oh yeah!"

They continued to talk about the trip ahead when Hercules became aware of an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. He tried to shrug it off at first, but it persisted to gnaw at his conscience. For some odd reason, he sensed that something might go awry during their journey. The young demigod became silently troubled at this inexplicable notion, and after he had ceased talking for a while, his female companions noticed something was bothering him.

"Herc, are you all right? You're awfully quiet over there." Alexia asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he fibbed. "It's just that I might be having second thoughts about this trip." Lilith and Alexia looked at him as if he were crazy. Hercules further explained, "I don't know why, but I have this feeling in my gut that something bad is going to happen."

Lilith placed a reassuring hand on her friend's shoulder. "Don't worry about it, Hercules. You heard what Cheiron said; he wouldn't send us if he didn't think we could handle it. We'll be fine."

"Besides," Alexia added, "how can you pass up an extra break from the academy?"

Hercules sighed, knowing that he was probably acting too cautious. "Yeah, I guess you guys are right."

"We know we are," said Lilith complacently.

"C'mon, let's go tell the others and rub it in." Alexia suggested.

Hercules and Lilith gave her stern looks. "Alexia..."

"What? I was only joking!"

The two rolled their eyes at her and headed back to the dormitory, resuming discussing their plans for the following day. Hercules slowly began to feel better, his previous apprehension fading away for the time being. Despite all the excitement, the three friends did manage to get some sleep that night because they needed to be rested and refreshed for the next morning.


	2. Chapter 2

When dawn arrived, the cadets were packed and ready to go. Any worry Hercules had the evening before completely disappeared and was replaced with exhilaration. Cheiron saw them off along with some of the other cadets, most of whom were a bit envious that their peers got to leave while they were stuck in school. But the three chosen were feeling good and set to head on their mission.

During the trip, they entertained each other with stories of previous ventures. Hercules recalled the time when he, Jason, and Iolaus retrieved a chalice that Zeus had given to Hera. What they didn't know was that it was located inside of a phoenix cave, and they narrowly escaped becoming bird bait when the creature came to life. Yet that was only the beginning, for more trouble was ahead. Hercules also didn't know that the chalice was being safeguarded by Zeus, and that anyone who took it would be punished. This gave Ares—the god of war and Hercules's half-brother—the perfect opportunity to destroy him, which he took full advantage of. Thankfully, the demigod was saved just in time when Iolaus and Jason returned the chalice back to the cave and Zeus's protection order was reinstated.

He also brought up when Strife and Discord had tried to start a war between centaurs and the Telaquir Amazons, a tribe that Hercules had befriended and Lilith was once a part of. The two meddlesome gods made it look like each side had attacked the other, but Hercules was able to figure out the truth. During an encounter with his half sister Discord, he forced her to reveal where they were holding centaur and Amazon hostages. Little did he know that the cave where the captives were being held was booby-trapped. He may not have gotten out alive if it wasn't for Lilith's reminder of what Cheiron had taught them. In the end, he was able to stop the war and peace was reconciled between two groups who had been fighting for centuries. Lilith also decided to come back to the academy, though she knew that she would always have a home with the Amazons.

Lilith remembered when she and Hercules had gone mushroom picking and wandered into a cave. Before they knew what was happening, the cave collapsed on them. Lilith became injured and the two were trapped inside. When Hercules left to find a way out, Lilith met a strange man who claimed he was a healer. He gave her a flask and told her to give it to Hercules. Lilith didn't realize that the man was actually Ares and the flask contained poison. Still, she sensed that something wasn't right, and when Hercules returned she signaled him with her secret handshake so he knew not to drink it. The look that crossed the god of war's face was unforgettable when Hercules got up after pretending to be dead to fool him. Somehow, the cadets managed to get out of the cave before Ares harmed them any further.

"Man, if I were you guys I'd never want to set foot inside a cave again!" exclaimed Alexia after her friends were done telling their stories.

"It's a good thing you haven't met any of Herc's godly relatives. From what I can tell, they're all crazy." Lilith remarked.

"Well, some of them aren't too bad," Hercules interjected, "like Hephaestus and Hades, but the rest of them don't seem to like me much."

Alexia nodded. It must have been hard for Hercules to have so many hate him just because of who his father was. She wished that she could somehow stop them from causing any more trouble for him, though that wasn't a reasonable hope. The gods would continue to torture mortals for the rest of their existence.

The three carried on their conversation as they walked. Around midday they took a quick rest to eat lunch, but they soon found themselves back on the road again. The journey was taking longer than expected because Hercules wasn't the skilled tracker he thought he was. It turned out that they had taken a few wrong turns, which was why they weren't getting anywhere. Fortunately, Lilith stepped in and was able get the group back on track.

After a tiresome day of traveling, the cadets finally stopped and set up camp for the night. Hercules and Lilith were able to catch a few fish for dinner, but Alexia failed to come up with anything so she was content with some leftover bread and an apple. Later on, they sat around the fire and exchanged scary stories, but they knew not to stay up too late because they had an early start the next morning. As Alexia nestled beneath her blanket, she looked up at the sky and noticed that the stars resembled several pairs of eyes that seemed to be watching over them. She smiled to herself before shutting her eyelids and drifting off to a peaceful night's sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"You were supposed to turn left." Lilith snapped.

"No, we already turned left." Hercules insisted. "Now we're supposed to head southeast until we reach a stream and then head north until we reach the cave."

Alexia sighed. The two had been arguing almost as soon as they began walking. She didn't interfere because she was terrible with directions, but hearing them go at each other constantly was beginning to grate on her nerves. She was trying her best to ignore them when she spotted something in the distance. The others weren't aware of her discovery, for they were too caught up in their quarrel.

"I'm telling you, we took a wrong turn at that tree stump back there," said Lilith.

"And I'm telling you that you're crazy," the demigod shot back.

"Hey, you guys..." Alexia tried to speak up, but her voice was not heard.

"Oh really? Well I'm not the one who got us lost yesterday!"

"I did NOT get us lost! I just misread the map once or twice."

"Yeah, try four or five times."

Alexia released an aggravated sigh. "Guys..."

"Oh, like you knew exactly where you were going?"

"At least I figured out what you did wrong. You just can't accept the fact that I happen to be a better tracker than you."

"Pft! In your dreams, Lilith."

"Oh yeah? Well I bet you five dinars that I could—"

"You guys, shut up!" Alexia yelled. Her companions stopped and faced her. "Look, the stream is over there," she pointed out.

Sure enough, about fifty paces away a stream lay in clear view. The cadets made their way over to the body of water, then followed it north. After cutting through a thick patch of underbrush, they finally reached the cave.

Hercules lit a torch and stepped into its dark mouth, with Lilith and Alexia following close behind. The three picked their way through the cobwebs and around the stalagmite on the rocky ground. They soon entered a wide chamber with three separate passageways branching off.

"Which way do we go now?" Alexia asked.

"Maybe we should split up and take different routes." Lilith suggested.

"No, no, no," Hercules stalled, "I don't think that's a good idea. We should stick together in case something happens."

"So which direction should we go?" Alexia queried.

The demigod paused for a while, scanning the three tunnels before them. "Let's try the last one," he decided. "I don't know why, but I have a hunch that this is the way we should go."

Without questioning his instincts, his friends followed him into the passageway. They walked through a seemingly endless series of twists and turns. A couple of instances, Alexia thought she heard a low rumble, but dismissed it as her overactive imagination. But after the third or fourth one, she began to worry.

"Is it just me or do you guys keep hearing a noise?"

What noise?" Lilith asked.

Another rumble occurred shortly afterwards, and Alexia knew that time it wasn't just in her head. "That noise."

"Well, it could be someone's stomach, although we already ate breakfast this morning and Iolaus isn't here." Hercules joked in a feeble attempt to lighten the mood, but failed miserably. The three cautiously continued through the cave. When they thought that the noises had completely stopped, a tremor started again, louder and longer than the previous ones.

"I did NOT like the sound of that." Lilith said nervously.

"Me neither." Hercules agreed. "Guys, we'd better pick up the pace and try to get out of here fast."

The cadets made their way through the remainder of the tunnel as quick as they could until they reached what appeared to be a dead end.

"Great, now we'll have to go back and try one of the other ways." Lilith grumbled.

"Guys, hold on." Alexia said. She took the torch from Hercules and held it up to a small opening at the bottom of the wall. "There's another room on the other side."

"But how are we going to get to it?" Lilith asked.

"I have an idea." Hercules announced. "Lilith, you and Alexia can try to crawl through the hole. I can't because I wouldn't be able to fit under there."

Lilith went first and had little trouble making her way through the opening. Alexia took a bit more time to squeeze through, seeing how she was bigger and almost got stuck. When they both reached the other side, Hercules knelt down and held the torch to light the room. "Do you see anything?"

The two searched throughout the alcove but saw no signs of the herb. Even with the room illuminated, it was still difficult for them to see. They were about to give up when Lilith spotted a nook in the far corner that contained an unidentified object. Curiously, the girls walked over and Lilith stuck her hand into it. When she reached her hand back out, she held a small cloth bag. She looked inside and exclaimed, "It's the herb! We found it!"

"All right," Hercules called, "Now crawl back through the hole and we can get out of here."

Lilith once again slithered through the opening on her belly with the bag of herbs. It seemed that the worst was over—until the rumbling started again, more powerful than it had been before. One by one, rocks started to shake loose and fall to the ground.

"Alexia, get out of there!" Hercules yelled. Knowing that trying to crawl her way through would take too long, Alexia rushed towards the opening and dove under to the other side.

The cadets ran at full speed out of the cave, covering their heads to protect them from the falling debris. Alexia felt numb, like the disaster wasn't really happening and instead was part of a terrifying dream. She moved on automatic, not watching where she was going, which was why she tripped. She struggled to get up as the rocks fell on top of her. "Hercules, Lilith!" she cried. Her breathing became heavier as the reality of the situation began to sink in. _I'm going to die,_ she thought. _By the gods, there is no way I can get out of this._

"Alexia!" she heard someone shout. It was Hercules. No, she wasn't going to die. Her friends were going to help—either that, or go down with her.

"Hercules, I can't get up!" she wailed as he ran towards her.

"Give me your hand," he instructed, "and try to pull yourself up." Although she doubted that getting up again was possible, Alexia knew that she had to try. She limply took hold of the demigod's hand, and with much effort, hoisted herself to her feet. From there, they hurried out of the cave as fast as Zeus's lightning bolts. Alexia felt dizzy and weak, but pushed herself onward when she saw that they were almost out of the cave. With a final leap, they tumbled onto the ground outside, backing away as the last of the rocks fell.

For the next few moments, nothing could be heard but gasps for air. When they finally had enough energy to speak, Lilith declared, "That's it. I'm never going into another cave."

"The important thing is that we all got out alive," said Hercules, "and we were able to get the herb." He looked over at Alexia, who was crouching on the ground and holding her stomach in pain.

"What's the matter?" he asked. Without answering, Alexia lifted up a part of her vest to reveal a large gash across her stomach that was trickling out blood. It was the result of diving through the opening and the sharp rocks beneath cutting her.

"Lilith, get the bandages from the supplies, quick!" he ordered as he knelt down beside Alexia. Lilith handed him the bandages and he tightly wrapped them around Alexia's stomach. "This will stop the bleeding until we get back to the academy and Cheiron can treat it."

"Maybe we should use the herb," suggested Lilith.

Hercules shook his head. "No, remember what Cheiron told us. It's dangerous if we use too much. Listen, are you hurt anywhere?"

"Yeah," she replied, indicating a cut on the side of her forehead. After wrapping Lilith's wound, Hercules put the bandages away with the rest of the supplies. Alexia thought it was odd that he didn't check to see if he was hurt, too. She was even more surprised when he suggested that he carry her back to the academy.

Alexia gave him a strange look and said slowly, "Herc, I'll be fine."

"Are you positive?" he asked skeptically.

"Yes," she said as she got up. They had only taken a few steps when she felt a severe pain shoot through her body, causing her to clutch her stomach and moan in agony.

Hercules turned around. "Alexia, let me carry you back. If you try to make it on your own, you'll only slow us down."

"He's right." Lilith added. "You're in too much pain to walk."

Nodding, Alexia reluctantly put her arms around Hercules's neck and allowed him pick her up. The cadets began their journey back to the academy with the knowledge that it'd be longer and more trying than the way there.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun was starting to set on the horizon as Cheiron stood outside of the building, waiting for Hercules and the others to return. The centaur had a way of sensing things, and as the sun sunk down further, something told him that all was not right. Perhaps he shouldn't have let them go; maybe he had underestimated the dangers of the journey. Yet he felt certain that Hercules would be able to take care of things if something went wrong. He only hoped that they would come back soon and, more importantly, safely.

---

"Hercules, can we please slow down a bit?" Lilith pleaded.

"We need to get back to the academy as soon as possible." Hercules stated, implying that the answer was "No."

"Can we at least take a small rest? Because one of us isn't a demigod and one of us isn't being carried by one."

Hercules eventually yielded and the three stopped to sit beneath a shaded tree. Hercules lowered Alexia to the ground, making sure she was comfortable. He then took out their waterskin and passed it to the others, letting each take a swig before him.

"Are you all right?" he asked Alexia.

"I'm fine," she replied.

"Lilith?"

"I'm all right, too," she answered.

"We'd better get going." Hercules said after they had all caught their breath.

"Um, Herc? I think I can make it on my own the rest of the way." Alexia said, hoping he'd believe it was the truth. In actuality, she still felt pretty weak, but Alexia was embarrassed to have him carry her the whole way. Being dependent upon him made her feel uncomfortable, like she was some helpless damsel in distress.

"Oh no you don't." Hercules refused. "You may think you can, but we can't take that risk right now. We don't have time."

Alexia sighed, knowing that she wouldn't get her way and there was no use in pressing the matter further. Hercules lifted her up and the three proceeded towards the academy. It was becoming darker outside, a sign that they needed to hurry.


	5. Chapter 5

When nightfall arrived, Hercules, Lilith, and Alexia had still not returned from their journey. Cheiron remained planted in his spot, squinting his eyes to see into the darkness. A few cadets had volunteered to stand watch with him, looking in all directions for any signs of their classmates. Finally, a cadet shouted, "There they are!"

Cheiron looked to where he was pointing and saw three figures approaching in the distance. He noticed with concern that one was being held in the arms of another. He and the cadets made their way over to the front gates.

"What happened?" he asked as came up to them.

"The cave collapsed on us while we were coming out." Hercules explained. "Alexia's got a big cut on her stomach and Lilith has one on her head as well."

"Go to the infirmary at once so I can tend the wounds." Cheiron instructed. They followed his order without a moment of hesitation.

"We did get the herb, Cheiron." Lilith mentioned as they hurried inside.

"I'm thankful to you all for retrieving it for me," he responded, "but I'm even more thankful that you made it back alive."

When they reached the infirmary, Hercules lied Alexia down on one of the cots. Cheiron unwrapped the bandages, cleansed and treated her wound, then rewrapped it with new bandages. He repeated the same process with Lilith's injury. Since it was late, Cheiron made Lilith and Alexia sleep there for the night so he could check on them. He stepped outside the door to meet an anxious demigod, wondering about the condition of his friends.

"Are they all right?" he asked.

"After they get some rest, they'll be fine." Cheiron assured him. He became quiet for a while, then added, "I want you to know that I'm proud of the way you handled everything today."

Hercules didn't say anything in return, but nodded his head in appreciation.

"You should get some sleep now," the centaur advised.

"Can I please see them before I go?" Hercules requested.

"All right," Cheiron sighed, "but only for a moment."

Hercules walked into a room that was dimly lit by a few candles. Lilith was already fast asleep on her cot, but Alexia lay awake. When she saw him walk in, she smiled and said, "Hey."

"Hey yourself," he said as he walked over. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, actually," she replied. "How are you?"

"I'm all right," he answered, smiling.

Alexia returned the smile, but soon her face turned serious. "You know, you saved my life today."

Hercules shrugged. "Nah, not really. I just helped."

"I mean it, Hercules," she insisted. "I never would have made it out of the cave by myself. And then you did everything you could afterwards to make sure I was all right." She paused. "Thank you. I don't know how I can ever repay you."

Hercules shook his head. "There's no need. That's what friends are for."

She stared at him intently. "What I want to know is why you risked your life to save Lilith and me today without thinking once about your own safety."

Hercules sighed. "I don't know. That's just how I am."

"I mean, you could have gotten killed back there," Alexia continued, "yet you were so intent on saving us that you didn't seem to care if you lost your own life in the process."

Hercules turned away from her, concentrating on the flickering flame of a candle beside him. He didn't say anything for a long time, but then finally answered, "I feel that it's my duty to protect the people that I care about. It doesn't matter what happens to me."

"But it does matter," she protested. He turned around to face her, seeing the concerned expression on her face. Hercules didn't understand why Alexia was so worried about him. Being a worry wart had always been _his_ job.

"What's that?" she asked him, indicating a cut on his arm.

Hercules looked down at it. "Oh, it's just a scratch," he said nonchalantly.

Alexia wrinkled her forehead. It was fairly big, and she didn't think it was wise to let it stay out in the open. "I think you should wrap it."

"This little thing? No, it'll be fine."

"Herc," she said sternly, "I think you should wrap it."

Hercules sighed and gave in to her request. "I will," he promised. Alexia seemed content with his answer and smiled warmly.

"Well, good night." Hercules whispered. He got up to leave just as Cheiron entered the room.

"Good night, sir," he said to him as he passed by.

As Alexia watched him walk away, it was still unclear to her why he acted the way he did. Her inside troubles must have been showing on her face, for Cheiron looked at her and asked, "Is something bothering you?"

Alexia sighed. "It's Hercules. He saved my life today without taking precautions for himself. No matter what happened, he never thought about what kind of danger he could get into."

Cheiron nodded in understanding. "Warriors must always put their comrades before themselves, but I can see where you're coming from. A person should also learn to have an equal balance of self and others. Maybe you can be the one to show Hercules that."

What Cheiron said made sense, but Alexia still didn't know how to get through to Hercules. She would have to figure that out later, though, for her wounds had to heal first. She closed her eyes and finally succumbed to her desire for sleep. Cheiron blew out all the candles and closed the door behind him. It had been quite a night at the academy, and it was good to know that all was calm at last.


	6. Chapter 6

Lilith and Alexia were required to stay in the infirmary for the next few days so Cheiron could monitor their progress. Hercules visited them often while they were bedridden. He felt somewhat responsible for them getting hurt, but thankful that they were going to be all right. Alexia didn't probe Hercules further on the matter they had discussed that night; she was waiting for the right time to ask him. When the girls were feeling better they were allowed to be up on their feet again. It was on night immediately following her recovery that Alexia discovered the mysterious ways of her friend.

---

The moon loomed above the earth, illuminating the sky with its eerie glow. Out on a hill Hercules stood with his face looking up into the heavens, observing the shining orb and the twinkling stars beside it. He was so enraptured in his thoughts that he was surprised when he felt a hand placed on his shoulder. He turned around to see the smiling face of Alexia.

"Hi," she greeted.

"Hey," he returned, irritated that she had disturbed him.

"Oh, did I bother you?" Alexia asked after hearing the tone of his voice.

Hercules looked over at her and realized that she hadn't meant to interrupt his moment alone. "Not really. I was just thinking."

Alexia nodded. "I see." They stood quietly for a while, both gazing at the stars overhead. At some point, Alexia broke the ice and said, "You never completely answered my question the other night."

A confused expression crossed his face. "What do you mean?"

"Why do you always risk your life to save others? Why don't you care about what could happen to you?"

Hercules sighed. He had hoped that she wouldn't bring it up again, but now that she'd asked, he would have to give her an honest answer. He didn't exactly know how to explain himself, so he figured it'd be best to start from the beginning.

"There are gods, among other people, who want to get rid of me because Zeus is my father. Since most of them can't hurt me directly, they go after my family and friends instead. Because of me, people that I care about have been hurt. I feel that I owe it to them to help because it's often my fault in the first place. I've been really fortunate because those people have stuck by me and have saved my life in return. Yet I still wish more than anything that I could change things. Sometimes I even wish that I was never born so my loved ones wouldn't have to suffer on my account."

Alexia was silent for a long time as she looked at her friend sympathetically. When she spoke again, she told him, "You can't change your past, and you have no control over what others do. But if things were any different, you wouldn't be who you are now. You may have the strength of a god, but you also have the compassion of a human heart. That's what makes you such a great person, and that's why you're going to be a great hero someday."

Hercules thought about it. "So what you're trying to say is that the things that have happened in my life are for the better because they've made me who I am."

"Absolutely," Alexia agreed, "and like you said before, your friends will always have your back in return for everything you've done for them."

"Including you?" Hercules asked.

"Including me. I'll be there for you if you ever need anything. After all, that's what friends are for, right?"

Hercules smiled. "Yeah, but I don't think you'll have to save me from the jaws of death anytime soon. I mean, I can handle things myself."

Alexia laughed. "Oh, of course you can, Mr. Tough Guy," she said sarcastically.

"What, you think I can't?"

"Well maybe you _think_ you can..." she goaded him on. The two continued to joke with each other as they walked back to the academy, the light of the moon guiding their way.


End file.
